


I don't know you

by sweetlikesugar



Series: i want to know you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Child Abandonment, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Knife Throwing, i'm hopping on the kogane family train, keith's mom is just as stubborn as he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: He stares at Krolia but avoids her eyes. They look too much like his own.





	I don't know you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking advantage of this plot twist, trying to murder my writer's block and practice keeping keith in character

They stare at each other, both hesitant and at loss of words. It’s been too long. She knows it’s her son, her little boy she left on earth to protect the universe he was born in. He looks like his father, but he has her eyes, her lips, her nose. His skin is the prettiest shade of ivory she’s ever seen, but she always knew he was going to be beautiful. Her little star. There’s fire in his heart that burns in his eyes and it takes her a moment to realise these are the flames of rage.

 

Oh, he’s furious. There are too many emotions in his eyes, but the anger is overwhelming all of them, it’s his most prominent feature.

 

“Keith-” she reaches out to him and he takes a panicked step back until he hits the wall of the small ship. Her hand hovers between them and she lets it drop to her side limply. She didn’t know what she expected.

  


Meanwhile Keith keeps looking at the woman- his _mother._ Is she really? He imagined their reunion many times. He always imagined questions and feelings, but not _these_ feelings. He was always angry, always hurt in his visions but now he’s furious. It’s a cold type of fury, full of venom and bile and it leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He stares at Krolia but avoids her eyes. They look too much like his own.

 

“You left”.

 

There’s no inflection in his voice whatsoever. It’s a fact. Krolia purses her lips and stares at him conflicted. His face is blank and all his walls are up. She hates it.

 

“I did. Not a day went by that I didn’t regret it. But your father-”.

 

“Left me in the orphanage couple years later”. The cold rage gives way to the familiar boiling anger that he knows so well. “Said I look too much like you”.

 

His tone is ugly when he says that. Like it’s an insult. And to him it was, for the longest time.

 

She tilts her head surprised. That doesn’t sound like Steven. When Keith was born, he was over the moon and refused to put him down even for a second. She’s half convinced Keith is lying, but why would he?

 

“He promised me he would look after you” she whispers watching Keith turn his back to her to sit in the pilot seat. He’s gripping the consoles too tightly, tendons in his wrists straining, but when he speaks, he’s calm.

 

“Well, he lied. You get used to that after some time”. Each word is a venomous prickle that reminds her she wasn’t there for him when she needed to be. The implication of what he said settles in after a second and she winces.

 

She’s staring at the back of his head quietly for some time and he flies them out of the asteroid field. The ship glides smoothly through the atmosphere and she’s proud of how steady handed Keith is as a pilot. She knows he doesn’t want to hear anything she has to say, not now and maybe not ever, but she’ll be damned if she’ll let him push her away. She made a mistake once. She won’t do it again.

 

“Keith I’m sorry”.

 

He tenses in the chair, spine straining visibly and she knows he’s listening.

 

“I never wanted to leave you. Ever. When you were born, you were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You still are. But you know how Blade thinks. And the mission I was given was bigger than any of us. I did all of that to protect you. I would have never thought Steven would betray me- and you- like that. I lo-” she breaks off abruptly to dodge a knife thrown at her face. Her knife. It transformed into a sword halfway and sunk deep into the wall of the ship.

 

She looked at him, wide eyed in shock as his shoulders shake but his eyes are dry. His jaw is so tense she can _hear_ his teeth grinding together and for a fleeting second she wonders if he has blunt human teeth or her own sharp canines.

 

“You left me. You left both me and dad and you weren’t supposed to, damn it. I spent eighteen years wondering why my own mother didn’t want me and you have no right-” his upper lip curls in a snarl. “No right to tell me you love me. You lost it the minute you decided to leave earth. I don’t know you”.

 

It hits both of them, when he says it. This realisation that no matter what is said right now, at the end of the day they don’t know each other at all. He is not the boy she left eighteen years ago. She is not the mother he always imagined her to be.

 

He walks toward her only to yank the sword out of the ship wall and goes back to the pilot seat without a word. There are no more words exchanged. He switches off the autopilot and his grip on the controls relaxes.

  


She slides down to sit on the floor and looks at her feet grimly. _Mission is bigger than the individual_ , Kolivan’s voice mocks in her head.

 

 _Well,_ she looks resolutely at the back of Keith’s head,  _the mission has changed._


End file.
